Captured: A Kidge Story
by indiangirl13
Summary: (After Season 7 but before Season 8) The Voltron Paladins have going about the galaxy in the new Castle of Lions, but when Pidge learns that Matt and the rest of his rebel team have been captured, she is determined to save him no matter the cost. How will Keith help Pidge achieve her goal, and how will their relationship blossom? (KeithxPidge) Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Matt?

**Hey all! This is my new fanfiction for Voltron LD, which I LOVE! I have been considering doing a fic on this for a while, and I have decided now is the time! In this fic the main ship is Pidge and Keith, which is a ship that doesn't get a lot of appreciation, but is my favorite. Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Keep in mind that this fic is after Season 7 since it just came out! Be sure to check out my other fic in Keeper of the Lost Cities, called "Keeper of the Lost Cities Book 7: My Version of Flashback". Enjoy!**

* * *

Pidge laid in bed, waiting for her alarm to go off. On any other day, she would have thrown the thing against the floor, and try and get a couple more minutes of sleep, but today was a special day. Well, she wouldn't say _special,_ more like un-normal day. She and Allura had gone to the Space Mall without the boys, since Pidge had asked Allura about maybe getting some more girly clothes. Of course, Allura had squealed and dragged her off to the mall right then and there. They spent the rest of the afternoon there, browsing and shopping.

Today was the day that Pidge would finally wear what she had gotten. She wasn't sure how the boys would react, but she didn't really care. Back on Earth, she had loved dressing up girly, but since she had her fake identity at the Garrison, Pidge had liked clothing that was a little less girly.

She had been letting her hair grow out, and now it was just below her shoulders. She twirled a piece in her fingers, wondering about whether she should put it up or down.

The loud beeping of her alarm clock ripped her from her thoughts, and she turned it off. She swung out of her bed and stood up, stretching and glancing at her closet. She reached for her glasses and put them on. Even though they had found Matt, she liked having them on. They made her feel smart.

Pidge walked over to her closet, and carefully pulled out the 2 bags that she and Allura had gotten.

The Castle of Lions had finally been replaced when they were on Earth, with the help of her dad and the rest of the engineers at the Garrison. Coran had been finishing the final tweaks to everything, to make it feel like the previous Castle of Lions. But if you asked Pidge, it would never feel the same. It may look the same, but there was something off about the feel of it.

She rummaged around in the bags, picking out some denim shorts and an orange tank top.

The Castle of Lions had landed on a planet called Corsiluv, which was a planet that orbits a star like the Earth. Since it was closer to the star than Earth was to the Sun, it was like walking in a heat wave when you were on the planet. Even Keith and Lance had to take off their jackets since it was so hot.

Pidge put her clothes on, and looked into the mirror she had. Good enough. She breathed in and out. Hopefully nobody would make a huge deal out of her clothing, though she was positive Lance would. It was a given.

Pidge grabbed her laptop and headphones, and strode out of her room. Her door shut behind her with a satisfying _whoosh_ and with that, Pidge started off to the kitchen. As she passed by the training deck, she heard metal clanging and heavy breathing. She smiled to herself.

It was only 6:00 in the morning and Keith was already in the training deck.

She decided to see how he was doing. Pidge walked into the training room, and quietly leaned against the doorframe, and watched Keith.

Pidge noticed with a blush that Keith was soaking with sweat, and you could practically see through his white t-shirt.

She also noticed that there was no way in the whole wide universe that he could like her back.

"End training sequence." Keith said. Pidge looked up and smiled at him.

"That was really great!" She said. Keith looked up, but Pidge noticed that he had a startled expression on his face.

"What happened to your clothes?" He asked. He picked up his jacket from the floor and shrugged it on. Pidge her face warm up a bit.

"What? Does it look bad? I knew I should have just kept with my norma-"

"No, it looks good." Keith interrupted. Pidge snapped her head up.

"It looks... pretty." He said hesitantly.

"You really think so?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah." He said. Keith rubbed the back of his neck and leaned down to pick up his bayard.

Pidge smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks Keith! See ya at breakfast!" She said happily. Pidge walked out of the training deck with a little more skip in her step. The most important vote was in, and that was all she really cared about.

Pidge reached the kitchen and looked around in the cabinets. After a few minutes, she found Hunk's space equivalent of chips, which were actually really tasty.

She gave herself a bowl of the delicious chips and sat down. She plugged her headphones in and her modern instrumental music started playing and she typed away.

Pidge would never tell anybody, but she hadn't heard from Matt or any of his group in the last couple of months since they had parted ways from Earth, and she was a little worried.

So she did the only thing she could think of doing. She hacked into the Galra security systems from every prison. One by one. She needed to see if her brother had been captured.

As she finished checking the names in the database she had been working on, Lance, Hunk and Coran walked into the kitchen, but she was too into her coding and hacking to notice. It wasn't until Hunk was looking over her shoulder that she noticed that they were there.

She slammed her computer shut and whirled around.

"Whatcha doing Pidge?" He asked. Pidge stood up and put her computer on the table in front of her.

It was then she realized she was still wearing her new clothes. She noticed everybody's looks of confusion, and Pidge looked at them. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut, but Lance was the first one to speak.

"Pidge you look so _cute!_ " He squealed.

"Really Lance? Was that the best you could come up with?" She asked. She would've thought that Lance would have thought of something better than _cute_ to describe her with. After all, she had grown a bit more since they had first met, but the baggy t-shirt just didn't show it. Words like _nice, cool, good_ were words that could have come to mind.

"You look nice Pidge." Hunk said.

"Thank you Hunk." Pidge glared at Lance. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a true fact. Deal with it." Lance said. She rolled her eyes. Seriously, Pidge was sixteen, she was a little more than cute... right?

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about, Pidge looks pretty normal to me." Coran said. He stared at her, and Pidge slapped her forehead.

"It's new clothin- you know what, nevermind." Pidge grabbed her computer, and walked away, going back to her room.

Guys could be so _dense_ sometimes.

Pidge loved her teammates and all; they were great. But the only problem was that sometimes they just didn't understand her, and sure, Allura and Romelle, (I hope I spelled that correctly) were both girls, but they were also Alteans, so they didn't exactly understand sometimes.

Pidge walked into her cluttered room, kicking various items aside to make foot room to get to the beanbag chair that she had brought from Earth.

She plopped down and opened her laptop, slipping on her headphones. She supposed she shouldn't have expected more from them. They _are_ guys, and they wear the first thing that smells okay, but then again, what did she know?

Pidge hacked into the next Galran database. Who knows, the maybe Matt's communication had gone offline. Maybe he and his team were floating in space. Who knows?

But all those thoughts floated away when she looked into the database for Central Command.

 _Prisoner Database: Central Command_

 _Manya Eindof_

 _Serkoliv Jonic_

 _Dean Majhe_

 _Matthew Holt_

There were many other names, but the one that she had been looking for was there. The one she had been hoping not to see. The one that she had been looking for, hoping that it was her being paranoid.

Pidge just stared at the screen in shock. She felt her eyes burn, and liquid running down her face.

Matt had been caught by _Central Command._ The most top-notch security base in the Galra Empire. The database that had taken her the past week to hack into.

She suddenly felt the urge to throw something. Anything.

The calming music she had put on was now drowned out by blood rushing in her ears.

She stood up and flung her laptop against the wall, hearing a satisfying _crack_ resonate throughout the room.

After all this time, after saving Earth, was this the thanks that the universe gave her? The capture of her brother in Central Command?

She picked up a coding book and ripped the pages out, one by one, watching them flutter to the ground.

She wasn't even sure that Matt was still alive. Central Command was the ultimate security prison, and Pidge had thought that the names on the screen had been familiar. Matt and the rest of the rebels he had been working with had been captured. A lot of the archives she checked weren't recent most likely from around a month ago.

After ripping out all of the pages, Pidge collapsed, sobs wracking her while body.

She punched the ground, wanting to feel the pain.

Now that matt's rebel friends had all been captured, who was going to break him out. Her maybe, but she wasn't even sure if the others even _liked_ Matt.

The pain in her knuckles felt good. It wasn't nearly half the pain that Matt was probably in right now, but she didn't care.

Pidge stopped and reached over for her laptop, which was still in working condition.

She needed to see what they were doing to him.

She didn't bother to wipe away the tears that were dripping onto her laptop, she would have to build another one anyways.

As she looked at the security feeds, she found the ones with Matt.

And she hit the play button.

 _Matt was thrown into a room, and it had a large tank of water sitting in the middle of it. After a couple of seconds, a Galra walked into the room._

" _Tell us where the Voltron Paladins are, and I won't hurt you." He said. Matt smirked and spit on the Galra's shoes._

" _I would never think of telling you, you piece of scum." The Galra punched Matt square in the jaw._

" _Tell us." Matt mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. The Galra punched him again, and a crack was heard. Blood started leaking out of Matt's nose._

" _Tell us and I won't do it again." The man said again. After a couple of seconds, he walked over and grabbed Matt's hair._

 _He dragged Matt across the floor and dunked his head into the bucket of water. Matt thrashed, and after around thirty seconds the man lifted his head._

" _You like that salt water in your cuts? Now tell us where the Voltron Paladins are." Matt didn't answer, and the man punched him again, and dunked his head underwater._

By this point Pidge was past the point of just crying. She was sobbing uncontrollably and whispering, "It's all my fault."

She was so gone, that she didn't realize the door whooshing open, revealing Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Keith, Allura, and Coran.

They all looked surprised, and watched her for around a minute before closing the door.

* * *

"What was that?" Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Obviously _something_ happened to her, so one of us needs to go in there to cheer her up. And before any of you say anything," He glared at everybody, "Lance is not going."

"I would have to agree with you Keith." Shiro said. Lance feigned offense.

"Mind you, I am very good at cheering people up." He said. Keith snorted.

"Yeah, and I love My Little Pony." Lance stared at him.

"You do?" Keith rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.

"No Lance, it's called sarcasm. _Anyways,_ who volunteers to go in there?" Nobody raised their hand.

"Allura, why don't you go? You're a girl." Allura shook her head, and slowly starting inching away.

"Oh did you hear that? I think Romelle needed me in the kitchen." Keith raised an eyebrow at her as she started to walk away, dragging Coran and Lance with her.

Lance gave Keith a thumbs up and a wink, and Allura looked back. She glared directly at Keith, before turning away with Lance and Coran.

Keith sighed. He certainly wasn't going in there and dealing with Pidge. He wasn't exactly the comforting type of person, so he doubted he would be of much help to Pidge. He always got so clammed up with her nowadays, and he had no idea why.

"I think that Keith should go." Hunk said. Keith turned around.

"What?"

"I agree with Hunk." Shiro said.

"How can you agree with him? I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly the most comforting person to be around."

"According to Pidge's diary, you're a very comfortable person to her." Hunk said. He side-eyed Keith while picking at his nails. Keith felt some warmth go up to his cheeks.

"I think that you should go Hunk." Keith said.

"It's too late Keith. You have already been chosen for the Pidge-er Games." Shiro pressed the button, and Hunk shoved Keith into her room. Before Keith could say anything, the door was already closed

Well shit.

* * *

 **Alrighty, I've already written the next chapter, but it looks like you guys will have to wait just a bit. I'm so evil aren't I? Well, that's assuming anybody is reading this, which I'm pretty sure is a no. Anyways, BUE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings?

**Alright, here is the next chapter! Thanks to Rain Kai and Fandomcraz for reviewing! It is appreciated! (responses are at the bottom) Onto the story! :)**

* * *

Pidge forced herself to look at the laptop again. Her head turned up, but she saw Matt's bloodied pace and cried harder.

Her brother was protecting her. And he had paid the price for it.

"Pidge?" She heard a voice ask. She turned her head and saw Keith. He was kneeling down next to her.

"Hey." She mumbled. She took her glasses off and scrubbed at her face. Matt's glasses. She stared at them for a bit. She noticed Keith sit down beside her, and she glanced at him.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked softly. Pidge looked way from him as she spoke.

"I haven't been able to make contact with Matt over the last six months since we left Earth, and so being the paranoid person I am, I decided to looked to look through all the records of captured prisoners within the last few months. And you wanna guess what happened when I looked through the database at Central Command?" She didn't wait for him to answer as she rewound the video and played it for Keith. He winced after seeing it, and paused it halfway through.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" He asked.

"I didn't want to stress anybody out since we're already stressed enough as it is, and I didn't want to have the whole team waste their time since I was being paranoid, I mean you guys have way better things to do and-I'm rambling, I'm sorry you should probably go before-"

The last of her response was muffled as Keith wrapped her up in a hug. She really didn't want to cry in front of him, but she couldn't stop it.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried. She cried even hard than before, soaking his shirt with her tears. It felt like his hug was the only thing keeping her from breaking into itty-bitty pieces.

After a couple minutes he spoke.

"We're going to get your brother out of there, and he's going to be safe." Pidge lifted her head.

"Promise?" She asked. Keith looked at her tear-stained face, her red and puffy eyes, and made a decision.

"Yes. I promise." By this point they were both leaning against the side of her bed, still wrapped in the hug.

Keith went to move, but Pidge squeezed his arm.

"Stay?" she asked. Keith was surprised. He wasn't sure why she would want him to stay of all people, but his stomach flipped over for some reason as he nodded and sat back down.

He wrapped her up in a hug and leaned his chin on her head, wondering how they would Matt back.

* * *

Keith awoke, but instead of being in his bed, he was sitting. On the floor. But then everything came rushing back like a waterfall, and he looked down at the girl in his arms. When he looked at her, his heart started beating faster, and it was then and there that he realized what this feeling over the past few weeks was.

 _Keith Kogane was in love with Katie Holt._

He flinched as this thought passed through his mind.

Carefully, he picked up the still sleeping girl and carried her to her bed. He set her down and pulled her covers up, also taking off her glasses and setting them on her nightstand.

He needed to take a long walk and sort this out.

Keith pressed the button for the door, and was surprised to see Lance, Hunk, Allura and Romelle all stumble on each other.

Keith glared at them, silently daring them to say anything.

He walked away, and found himself at the training deck.

The doors whooshed open and he stepped inside, taking out his bayard and tossing it aside. His jacket fell to the floor, and he was left with his Blade of Marmora knife.

"Start training sequence, level five." As soon as the words left his mouth, the robot appeared, looking deactivated.

Keith knew this trick.

You would trick your enemy into thinking you were down when you really weren't.

He readied himself, and sure enough, around a minute after the robot appeared it suddenly struck.

Keith sidestepped the movement and quickly transformed his knife into a sword. He slashed at the robot, but the robot leaned just out of reach.

A lot of people say that fighting isn't very relaxing, and is very stressful, but that was the exact opposite for Keith. He found fighting to be a sort of stress reliever, as funny as it may sound. It also helped him think about situations that were bugging him.

So he took this time to contemplate his feelings.

 _Maybe I was going a little overboard with the whole 'love' thing. It's just a crush, it'll go away soon, but for now I'll just try and avoid her, and hope she doesn't notice it._

The robot took Keith's moment of hesitation and kicked his legs out. Keith fell, an the robot pinned him to the ground.

"End training sequence." He yelled. The robot deactivated and disappeared.

Keith grabbed his jacket and his bayard, putting the first on and the latter tucked safely into his pocket. His Blade of Marmora knife changed size, and he slid it into the sheath in his belt.

Keith walked out of the training deck, and turned. He didn't really take any hint as to where he was walking, just that he was walking.

So what he didn't expect was for his feet to end up outside Pidge's door.

* * *

Pidge awoke in her bed. She subconsciously reached over to turn her alarm off , but then she realized that it wasn't even going off. She also realized that it was smashed on the ground. Which made her look around the rest of her room. Broken laptop, ripped pages.

Which in turn made her remember about Matt.

Matt her older brother, the one who always protected her from the bullies.

Matt, who was protecting her now.

Matt who she thought she could protect.

Pidge felt a couple of tears leak out of her eyes, but she wiped them away as fast as they came. Now was not the time to be crying. She needed to save Matt.

She stumbled out of bed and brushed her hair. She grabbed a hair tie and shoved her hair back into a messy ponytail.

First, she needed to work on another computer.

Then she needed to hack back into the Central Command.

After analyzing the security she would have to come up with a plan, that she would then share with anybody who was willing to hlp.

It didn't matter if she was going on a solo mission or if they had all of Voltron there.

She was going to get her brother back.

Pidge walked out of her door, and walked into a wall.

Well not really an actual wall, more like a human wall.

She stepped back, and felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"S-Sorry Keith, did you need something?" Wow, way to go Pidge! Stammering and blushing _totally_ does not signify anything.

"Just stopping by to see how you were doing." He said nonchalantly. Oh crap, she had been hoping to come up with something later, but it was now or never.

"Hey Keith, um, thanks for helping me out earlier. That was really sweet." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, it was no big deal. The team just shoved me in there, so I thought, 'Why not help her out?'." Pidge frowned. Did he only help her because everybody else told him to? So, was she supposed to take that as something he was forced to do?

She plastered on a smile.

"Oh yeah. Well, thanks." She walked around him heading to Green's hangar. That is, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and was surprised to see Keith standing there, with his hand on her shoulder. He retracted his hand quickly.

"I didn't do it just because the team shoved me in there, it was also because you're a part of our team." He walked away without saying anything else. Pidge just stood there contemplating _what the hell just happened._

 _Is he some sort of freaky mind reader? How did he know what I was thinking?What should I take this as? Did he do it because he cared, or did he do it because he felt like he was forced to do it? So many questions!_

Pidge shoved all of these thoughts out of her mind. She didn't need to focus on Keith, she just needed to focus on getting her brother back.

Pidge walked into Green's hangar, and her lion's voice immediately filled her head.

 _Hello Green's Paladin!_

Pidge smiled and looked up at her lion.

"Hey girl, I'm going to work on another computer."

 _Work Green's Paladin, work_.

Pidge patted her lion's paw, and walked over to her desk. She sat down in her chair and spun around a bit.

She needed her box of spare materials in Green.

She sighed and walked over to Green.

 _What is it, Green's Paladin?_

"I need the box of spare materials in the electronics room." Green opened her mouth and Pidge walked inside. Eventually her pilot's chair and the controls came into view. She walked past it and into the electronics room.

And sitting on the very top shelf was the box of spare parts.

Pidge groaned.

Of course Hunk had to put the box of spare materials on the very top shelf.

So Pidge rummaged around the room until she found a mattress, (she had no idea how that got in there…) a ladder, and a rope.

She lugged the mattress onto the floor near the box of spare parts, then placed the ladder to the side of it. Pidge climbed up the ladder, and tied the rope around the box, securing it with a triple knot.

So once it was ready, Pidge put her plan into action.

She climbed down the ladder, and put it aside. The extra part of the rope was hanging down the shelf, and she grabbed onto it.

Now, if she calculated this right, the box should land… okay. It should work.

Pidge went on her tippy-toes, and held her hand up as much as she could, and slowly pulled the box off the shelf. Once it was close to the edge, she yanked it, and the box came tumbling down.

She bit her lip, and waited.

It was like the box was falling in slow motion.

The box fell onto the mattress, landing in an upright position perfectly.

Pidge whooped and hollered and cheered. She hadn't actually expected it to work.

Pidge dragged the heavy box off the mattress and put everything but the rope away. She usually liked things messy so that she could see everything out, but with the stuff in Green, everything had to be clean, since everything needed to be strapped down for when they flew.

Pidge checked the knot around the box of spare parts to make sure that it was secure enough.

It looked pretty sturdy to her, so Pidge then proceeded to drag the box across the floor. Inch by inch.

Sure, Pidge was the Green Paladin of Voltron, but that didn't necessarily mean that she was super strong strong or anything. She was more brains than brawn, which wasn't always a good thing. Especially in situations like this.

After around half an hour, Pidge was only a quarter of the way back out of Green.

She had absolutely no idea how she was going to the box out of Green since all of the lion's mouth's had little walls surrounding them.

Pidge planted her feet firmly on the ground, and tugged at the box with all her might.

The box only moved a couple of inches.

Pidge groaned. She wasn't really expecting this to happen. She had thought that she left the box next to her desk, but then she had remembered that Hunk had needed some parts for Yellow, so he had borrowed the box and put it on the top shelf when he was done.

She need to build another computer so that she could help Matt.

Pidge turned around and put both her hands on her shoulder, and held onto the rope. She counted down in her mind, and on three, she pulled the box like a sack of potatoes.

Or, she tried to at least.

The box didn't really budge at all.

 _Green's Paladin should take a break._

Pidge sighed. She knew Green was right, but she needed to build the new computer and come up with a plan to save Matt.

Pidge tried a couple other positions to move the box, but after the fifth one, she heard footsteps.

Pidge froze.

 _Calm down my Paladin. Green told Black to call Black's Paladin to help you._

Pidge sighed. Out of all the people to call she had to _Keith?_

 _Is Green's Paladin alright?_

"Yeah, I'm fine Green. Don't worry about it." Pidge was now around halfway out of Green but there was still a long way to go.

Pidge planted her feet and tried to run in place to get it to move. This seemed to be the least successful position, so she tried another one.

She hadn't realized that Keith had already come, and was watching her with amusement on his face, leaning against the door to Green's hangar.

* * *

Keith, after watching Pidge for several minutes, decided to finally help.

"You need some help?" He asked out loud. He could tell that he had startled her, since she jumped.

He watched her scratch the back of her neck, and watcher her eyes dart between him and the box she was trying to pull.

"Yeah." She said, looking defeated. Keith smirked and walked over, and stepped into Green.

He leaned down, and lifted the box up.

"Pidge, this is not that heavy."

"For you it isn't. For me it is." She snapped. Keith held his free hand up in play defense.

"Okay okay, jeez." He held the box and walked out of Green, Pidge closely following behind him.

"Where do you want this?" He asked her.

"Next to my desk please." He nodded and set the box down.

"Thanks Keith." She said.

"Anytime." He replied.

 _Damn, I really like this girl. He thought._

* * *

 **Okay so I haven't written the next chapter yet, but expect another chapter coming your way within the next week or so. Here are the review responses:**

 **Rain Kai: I'm glad you like it! I was trying to not make any character too OOC, but I think I might have already done that with Keith, though I think Pidge's character is really cute!**

 **Fandomcraz: I am glad you like it! I say that a lot, but everytime I say it, I mean it! I am glad my writing is being enjoyed by others.**

 **Okay, catch you guys later! BUE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Period Troubles

**Hey guys, I'm back! Here is the next chapter, and I don't care how many times this had been done before, I am doing it! I find this particular subject kind've sweet since somebody helps her cope, even though their a guy. Thanks to WyldClaw, Roxy190, FaceplantNINJA, Guest, and alyssaems for reviewing! (Responses at the bottom) Alright, onto the story!**

* * *

Pidge sat at her desk, tinkering with her damaged computer. All in all, it wasn't as damaged as it looked. She had just needed to fix the cracked screen, and replace a couple other external parts, and one internal part, but other than that, it was pretty good.

A wave of fresh pain coursed through her lower stomach area, and she winced.

On top of all the other things that had happened to her, she had gotten her period today, and it was just wonderful. It wasn't exactly like she could tell anybody, because all the girls on the ship were aliens, who didn't know what a period was.

And she doubted that any of the guys would know what to do. Lance would probably say he dealt with this stuff with his sisters, but based on how all of them acted, she figured that they went to each other for their problems, not Lance. Hunk would probably get all clammed up since he doesn't really talk about that stuff, and Keith would probably straight up have no idea what she was talking about. She did cut him some slack though since he spent his whole life in some shack in the middle of the desert.

Shiro would probably be the most promising option though, if it came down to it.

And then the whole pad thing was very annoying. She'd had to learn about all this stuff online, since she got her period on the ship, in the middle of space. They didn't even have pads in space, so she'd had to make do with strips of t-shirt.

Pidge had found some sort of pill thing that help with the pain in the Space Mall, but she was out of those, and they wouldn't be near the Space Mall until they left Corsiluv. And of course she wasn't really thinking about all this stuff when she was back on Earth.

So Pidge was basically screwed.

She tried to focus on fixing her computer, she really did. But her hands were just too shaky, and her stomach was just too queasy.

So she left the project for tomorrow, hoping she would feel better.

Pidge walked out of Green's hangar, but not before her lion's voice filled her head.

 _Is Green's Paladin okay?_ Pidge sighed, she really didn't want to explain the the menstruation cycle to her ten-thousand year old lion so she just nodded and kept going.

She was three-quarters of the way back to her room, with one hand clutched to her stomach, when a new wave of cramps raged through her body, and her legs gave out beneath her.

Pidge groaned. Why did she have to collapse in the middle of a hallway, where anybody could come through and start asking questions? She knew that if anybody came around the corner, she was completely doomed. And to make matters worse, her room and the rest of the Paladin's rooms were all in the same hallway.

 _Screw it_. She thought. She would just slowly inch her way back to her room.

The cramps were unbearable, but she just needed to survive until she got to her room.

 _You can do this Pidge_. She slowly uncurled from her fetal position, and pressed both of her hands to her lower stomach.

Her feet slowly pushed against the floor, making her way to her door.

Around halfway to her door, Pidge heard footsteps.

 _Is this really happening to me?_ She groaned as a fresh wave of cramps went throughout her body. It was the worst wave.

She curled back up in a fetal position, trying to ease the pain a little bit.

The footsteps were getting closer.

 _Please don't be Lance, please don't be Allura, please don't be Hunk, please don't be Keith, please don't be Romelle, please don't be Coran._

She chanted this whole thing in her head, but the new wave of cramps ripped her breath away, also ripping her from her thoughts.

Pidge groaned again, hating how helpless she was. She couldn't even get to her own door.

"Pidge!" Keith. Of all the people to find her, it had to be _Keith_?

Pidge was pretty sure she was going to die of embarrassment.

But she needed somebody to help her, because she currently immobile.

So she let him carry her into her room, and set her down on her bed.

"Pidge, you gotta tell me what's wrong, or I can't help you." He said. Pidge wasn't sure if she could talk for very long, so came up with some simple words that help him get the gist of what was happening.

"Cramps...period...girl." She said. She looked up at him, and it took him a second, but realization dawned on him.

"Oh...okay. I-I can work with that. Uh…" Pidge rolled her eyes. Another wave of cramps came and hit her body with full force. She groaned, and squeezed her eyes shut.

 _Was this really happening to her?_

"Umm, do you want to me to get Allura?" He asked. Pidge shook her head violently.

"I heard my name, what is it?" Pidge's eyes bugged out, but Keith didn't even flinch.

"She needs, uh, help." Keith said.

"Oh, I think I know what's happening. She's going through the human menstruation cycle. They bleed through their feet, right?" Pidge shook her head.

"Then tell me where your bleeding." Pidge opened on of her eyes, and looked at Allura. As much as a help Allura was with other things, she simply couldn't help her with this. She had no idea what was going on.

After Pidge closed her eye, Allura started to play 20 Questions with her, which she really was not in the mood for.

"Get out." Pidge managed to croak out. Keith took this as a sign, and Pidge watched him as he took Allura by the shoulders and guided her out of the room. She kept asking questions though, well, that is until the door muffled them.

Then, Pidge had a wonderful, genius idea.

She rolled out of bed, and inched along the floor of her room. Keith stared at her for a couple of seconds, but then scooped her up in his arms.

Pidge probably would have blushed, but she was in too much pain for any of her other bodily functions to work.

"Backpack." She managed to get out. He strode over, and Pidge would have marveled at the things he could see from his height, but that wasn't really her concern right now.

Once he got there, he gently set her down on the floor.

Pidge gave herself until the count of three, and then she uncurled from her protective ball, and unzipped the backpack. The new wave of pain felt like enough to empty her stomach of its contents, but she managed to keep it down.

She rummaged around in the bag until she found what she was looking for.

Heating pads.

She opened the box, and clumsily got one out. She peeled away the paper lining, and activated it.

As soon as she placed it on her stomach, she felt some of the pain go away, and she thanked whatever mighty being created the heating pad.

Pidge let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and sat there for a while, relishing in the melting away of her pain.

But once enough of the pain went away, she realized that there was somebody else in the room.

She turned around, and leaning against her bedpost, was Keith. The almighty Keith that saved her from inching across the hallway, and suffering alone.

Pidge stood up, making sure to press that heating pad down.

"Um, thanks. Keith." She said. Now that she was able to think coherent thoughts, she was feeling embarrassed about the whole situation.

She couldn't believe she actually told him she had been on her period. _Damn it Keith! Why do you make me do these stupid things?_

"-idge, Pidge." A hand waved in front of her face, and Pidge shoved her thoughts out of her mind.

"Sorry." She said. That was when she realized how close Keith was to her face. She could have easily closed the space between them, and she almost did, but she chickened out. Keith seemed to notice as well, but he cooly stepped back, and walked out the door.

"No problem. See ya around." He waved, and Pidge stared at him. The door shut behind him, and Pidge sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What?"

* * *

As Keith walked away he felt his cheeks heat up. He felt bad for Pidge, since the Alteans had no idea what was going on, and he was sure Lance and Hunk were just as clueless, but the only person who would have really understood was Shiro. Of course, at the school he had been going to, they did have a Health Class, so he had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

He had no idea how he acted so cool in there, like Pidge wasn't occupying his thoughts 24/7. He was pretty sure she would go for somebody like Hunk, who can actually keep up with smart brain or even Lance, who was actually pretty nice.

Not the "emo" kid. The loner.

Keith had figured out a long time ago that he would always be alone. All the people important to him in his life left.

Who was he to say that Pidge wouldn't leave him either?

But for now, he would help her when she needed help, and be by her side when she needed somebody to talk to.

He would help her find her brother, and break him out Central Command.

If that's what made her happy, he would do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

 **This prompt is always used, as I said before, but I LOVE IT! I'm pretty sure I have made Keith a whole different character, but, y'know, whatever! Here are the review responses:**

 **WyldClaw: IKR? I ship Kidge so hard, but I also read fanfics shipping with other people, but not Shiro, since I think he would be more of a fatherly figure to her than a lover. I think my hints aren't too vague, but they aren't too loud either, I think…**

 **Roxy190: Thanks so much! I really appreciate your review, and it put a smile on my face!**

 **FaceplantNINJA: The Kidge ship needs more people in it, most definitely. I hope you enjoyed chapter three!**

 **Guest: Like I said before the Kidge ship needs more people, am I right, or am I right? I mean seriously! Thank you for your comment! :)**

 **alyssaems: I hope chapter three is up to snuff! I'm really glad you like this story, (why do I feel like I say that too often? I need more synonyms..) and I hope you read chapter four!**

 **Alright, that's it for review responses! I have an interesting idea for chapter four that I think you guys may like, so be sure to follow this story to make sure you read it! I also appreciate all of your review, they really put a smile on my face! BUE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**Alright guys, I AM BAAAACK! School has started, so my chapters will be shorter, soooooooo yeah. But I tried to make this one extra long. I am going to try, (keyword here is try.) to post every Saturday. Thanks to Fandomcraz, (again!) Altea the orca, BDemon1995, .girl and KatThings for reviewing! As usual, responses will be on the bottom. Righty-o, onto the story!**

 **BTW, this is based off of what BDemon1995 wanted, (jealousy from Keith) sooo, I hope you guys like it!**

 **ALSOOOOOOOOO LISTEN UP! I HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON WATTPAD NOOW YAAY! ITS indiangirl10. You can also find this story on there.**

 _ **WARNING: THERE IS SOME FORMS OF UMM..MOLESTING? I THINK? BUT NOTHING TOO BAD.**_

A couple of days after The Incident as Pidge called it, Pidge was back to working on her computer. There had actually been way more internal parts that had to be rewired and replaced altogether, so she had asked Hunk for some help. She really needed to get this thing running so that she could come up with a plan to help save her brother.

Hunk had been working on it for the past hour, since Pidge had been working on it day and night, and her hands were getting pretty shaky. She hadn't noticed it until this morning when she dropped her plate of space scrambled eggs, (though they looked pretty odd since they were neon pink…) onto the floor. Right in front of Keith.

He had helped her clean up, and then had gone to the training deck. Besides, when wasn't he at the training deck?

While Pidge had been working in Green's hangar, said lion had been nagging her incessantly about this foreign thing called 'sleep'. Pidge had no idea what it was, but she wasn't going to have it. She had also decided to turn down every mirror in her room. Just so she didn't scare herself.

"...and so Shay and I made it official a couple days ago, but I can't let you tell anybody yet, because she wants to tel-"

"WHAT!?" Pidge screamed in his ear. Hunk jumped and sat up, wiping his greasy hands onto his jeans.

"I would like it if you would try and keep my eardrums intact until we see my dinner Pidge." Pidge shook her head, trying to shake out the overloading in her brain.

Then she hugged Hunk.

"Hunk I'm so happy for you I hope you and Shay have a great thing and I will plan your wedding so that Lance doesn't mess it up-"

"Whose getting married?" Pidge and Hunk looked back, and there leaning against the doorframe, was the almighty Keith.

Shoot, did I actually think that? But he does look pretty damn hot…

And Pidge thought's were right. Keith had on a sweat-soaked black t-shirt that clung to his skin and his red jacket was wrapped around his waist. His hair was sticking to his neck and forehead, and his t-shirt showed off the muscles on his arms.

She realized she was staring, and looked away. Then after that realized she was still hugging Hunk. She scrambled off of him, and looked at Keith.

"Oh, um, it was, uh, a game Hunk and I were playing." Pidge slapped herself internally.

Great going Pidge. Now he's probably going to think Hunk and I are a thing, and then he might not like me, if he even liked me in the first place…

Pidge had been so deep in thought that she hadn't realized that Hunk had already shooed Keith away.

It wasn't until Hunk was shaking her shoulders that she came to life.

"Sorry Hunk." Pidge looked at her situation. This was bad, very, very bad.

Keith kicked the wall, but then immediately regretted it. He winced, and kept walking down the halls. He didn't really know where he was going, but he needed somewhere to think. Hard.

When he had walked into Pidge's room, he had wanted to check on her, to see if anything was wrong. But then he saw Pidge's arms around Hunk, and something flared in his chest that he couldn't quite explain.

But after some thinking, he put his finger on it.

 _Jealousy_.

Keith shook the thought out of his head as quickly as it came.

He needed to leave to help out the Blades of Marmora anyways.

Maybe… maybe it would help him forget about her.

Alarm sounds in the castle went off.

"Paladins, we have a distress signal from a Galra-invaded planet. Get to your lions!" Coran's voice resounded throughout the castle, ripping each of the paladins from whatever they were doing.

Pidge leapt up from her desk, and it was a help since she was already in Green's hangar.

She slipped on her armor with a practiced speed and precision, and slid up into her pilot's chair. Her controls glowed and activated and Pidge heard Keith's voice over the communication panel.

She pressed a button and opened it up, revealing his face.

"Alright team, let's go with the usual. Keep the civilians out of the way, and try and take out the Galran's. Pidge, what info can we get on this planet?"

Pidge's fingers flew on the keyboard as she downloaded an info panel on the planet from the Castle of Lions.

"This planet is another Balmera, but a different class of Balmera."

"Woah, woah, woah. There's more than one type of Balmera?" Lance said.

"Yes Lance." Pidge rolled her eyes. Lance was such a dumb box of rocks sometimes.

"I won't go into the details, but my main point is that we have to be careful when fighting on this Balmera."

"Alright team, let's go!" The Paladins took this as their que to get going. Pidge activated her cloaking, choosing to go a stealthier way down to see if she could hack into the computer system.

Her lion landed quietly, and Pidge exited. Her bayard was up, ready for any attack.

 _"I'm going to sneak out into the main control room and see if I can hack into the main systems._ " Pidge said through her communicator. She heard the others giving her okay's, but she didn't hear anything from Keith. Strange.

Pidge rushed behind a wall, and used her bayard to see if there were any guards.

There were. Five centuries.

She took a deep breath and jumped out from behind the wall. Pidge wrapped her grappling hook around one century, and spun it around, making it crash into the two others standing next to it.

The last two began shooting at her, and she activated her shield. She decided to try a new prototype she had been working on.

She pressed a button on her helmet, and her vision tinted green. Pidge pulled out a tiny ball which looked uncannily like a golf ball. She threw it at the centuries while she deactivated her shield. These were chemical smoke bombs. They were just like your average smoke bombs, except they weren't. Pidge had laced them with a chemical so that when she tinted her visor a certain shade of green, she could see through the smoke.

She ran into the smoke, and slashed at the two centuries. They fell to the ground, and she slipped inside the building, hopefully unnoticed.

She walked around the halls, running from corner to corner, searching in each of the rooms for the control room.

After what had seemed like forever, Pidge finally found the control room. She walked in and took out a century that was supposed to be standing guard.

After taking care of that, he raced over to the control panel, and started typing in different codes and inputs, (lol i don't how to code). She needed to download everything into a flash drive so she could look through it later.

She pulled out the Altean equivalent of a flash drive out, and plugged it into the control panel. A bar loaded onto the screen, and it started filling up slowly with green.

Pidge waited, tense and ready for action.

98%...

99%...

100%...

A small message in Altean came up, and Pidge went to go and get the hard drive. But before she could get it, somebody else grabbed it.

"Going somewhere, my sweet Katie?" She froze, and slowly looked up. Long, white hair, light purple skin, devilish eyes. Somebody she had thought she would never see again.

Lotor.

 _"Help, somebody help! Lo-_ " Keith heard a crash, and then her line went dead silent.

"Pidge? Pidge! PIDGE!" Keith slashed through his enemies. He needed to get to her. So he went on autopilot. He had his Blade of Marmora dagger transform into a sword, and he was using dual-wielding skills that he had learned from the Blades. The massive horde of Galra and centuries suddenly wasn't so big anymore, and he sliced through them all within a couple of minutes.

He pulled up the location of Pidge's last transmission through the comms, and started running towards her bright green dot.

Over his comms, he heard the others forming a plan, but he didn't really feel like wasting time. If somebody else had gotten to her, then they might be too late if they take too long.

A building approached in the distance, and Keith walked up, examining the place. Five knocked out centuries in the front. Probably Pidge.

Keith went inside, ready for action. He was getting closer to the bright green dot. After a few moments of running down halls, he finally came to it.

 _Inhale...Exhale. You can do this Keith._

And he walked inside.

Pidge's hands were tied together with gnarly looking rope that was bruising her hands. A sharp pain flared in her nose, and she felt a warm liquid running down it, but she didn't care. A metallic taste filled her mouth.

"Now, my dear, sweet, Katie-" Lotor started.

"Don't ever call me that again, you piece of scum!" She spit a mix of blood and saliva at his feet.

Lotor was smiling, but his eyes showed a whole other story. They were like the literal flames of hell.

 _I need to get out of this_. Pidge tried coming up with a plan, but Lotor ripped her from her thoughts. He walked over to her, and started taking off each of the armor pieces.

"What are you doing?" Pidge asked dangerously low.

"Oh nothing." Pidge tried to wriggle her way out of his grasp, but his hold was like iron. His hands traced up her thighs, and she shivered.

"So...beautiful." Pidge scoffed.

"Really Katie. You are very beautiful." Lotor moved his hand up to her chest.

"Stop..stop...STOP!" She screamed. Lotor looked up at her. There were tears in her eyes, and she was tugging at her bonds more violently.

"Oh, you want me to stop? Too bad." Pidge started trying to identify the knot holding her hostage.

 _It's just a simple double knot_! Pidge started undoing it, and prayed her plan would work. She opened her hand, and closed her eyes.

"Yes Katie...yield to me." But that wasn't what she was doing.

She remembered when Keith had summoned his bayard from back when they prisoners, and they had all of their gear taken by the Galra.

She had always wondered Keith had that, but know she knew.

There was some of the lion's quintessence in the bayards.

 _Please Green_. Pidge begged. _I really need your help._ Pidge felt a small pull in her gut, and then there was her smooth, green bayard.

It activated into a slashing device, and Pidge cut through her ropes, and slashed upwards, cutting Lotor's cheek.

"You little, no good-" Lotor started.

"PIDGE!" Said girl whipped around, and there was Keith, panting like a madman.

"Keith!" Pidge looked at Lotor for a second, and decided that her best option was to run.

She scrambled over to the entrance way, grabbed Keith's hand, and started running. Keith was confused at first but he started running.

"Where did he come from?"

"No idea. We wouldn't stand a chance against him though." Pidge turned left, and then immediately tripped over a tripwire. There was a flare of pain in her ankle, and a black filled hole opened up in front of her, but just as she was about to fall over the edge, and Keith pulled her up.

"I'm sorry…" She panted. Her ankle was throbbing, and she tried standing on it, but immediately fell down. She felt it a little bit, and felt a bone jutting out.

"Ugh, I broke my ankle." Pidge looked back at the tripwire, and saw that it was actually just a metal pole. She was running multiple calculations in her head, but then all her thoughts stopped.

"Shit!" Pidge cursed. Keith looked at her, with a worried look in his eyes.

"What is it? What happened?"

"It was an ambush! The distress call wasn't real! We have to get out of here!" Pidge then felt a pair of arms haul her up.

"Kei-"

"Shut up. If I carry you we won't have to waste time with you limping around with a broken ankle." Pidge nodded her head, and wrapped her arms around Keith's neck. She felt heat rapidly floating up to her face, but she did her best to ignore it a she navigated Keith to the entrance.

 _Ugh, of all the clueless guys on the ship, why is Keith the one my heart decides to beat faster for?_

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"No." Did I say that out loud? Crap. But Pidge smirked as another idea crossed her mind. She carefully lifted her hands from around his neck, and started to put Keith's mullet into a little ponytail.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." Pidge giggled quietly when she looked at her finished product. _He looks so cute_! Pidge's smile fell as she thought that thought. Se couldn't be staring at him, the other paladins would probably notice. She quickly took the ponytail out, and returned it to its rightful place on her wrist.

Pidge could still remotely hack into all of the security feeds, which was probably what she should have done before. The pressed a button on the arm of her armor, and a little keyboard opened up. Pidge started typing and hacking, and within a minute she was in.

But then she started to hear the voices over the comm line in Keith's helmet.

 _Guys are you okay_? Keith responded quickly.

"I found Pidge, and she said that it was a trap, we have to get out of here."

 _Copy that._

"Pidge, where did you land Green?"

"Right over there actually." Keith started running towards her lion but as they got closer, they saw a figure standing near her lion.

"You can't away that easily, my sweet Katie."

 _Lotor._

 **I know you guys just love the cliffhangers I toss out, right? This one took me about a week to finish since I've had a lot of school work, (have I mentioned that I hate middle school?). Alright, here are the responses to the reviews as promised! :**

 **Fandomcraz: Why thank you! I really appreciate your nice reviews! They always make me feel warm and fluffy on the inside.**

 **Altea the orca: Yeah, there aren't a lot of people who really, truly ship Kidge, and i ran out of fanfiction to read so I made my own! I'm glad you like the story!**

 **BDemon1995: Thank you so much! 3 I hope you liked this chapter, and how I put in the jealousy from Keith! Let me know if you wanted to see something else! 3**

 **.girl: I was hoping that the dynamic wasn't really cheesy, because there are a lot of fanfictions that were like that, so thanks! I hope you liked this chapter, and the extra flare and zing I put into it!**

 **KatThings: IKR? Hahahaha! 3**

 **ALSOOOOOO, if you guys want to see something specific in this story, (ex. BDemon1995 requested jealousy from Keith) I will try my best to put it into the story. Anyways, BUUUEEE! 3**


	5. Chapter Five: Pidge?

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO! And welcome back! How is school for everybody so far? Thanks to KatThings, Baby Bug, Laylamcphail5, BDemon1995, and Fandomcraz for reviewing! Okay, I won't keep you guys with boring stuff since I left off on a cliffhanger, so let's jump into it!**

Keith's grip on Pidge tightened. He wasn't letting that bastard near her anytime soon. He'd see to it.

"What do you want, Lotor?" Keith asked. Lotor laughed a nasty laugh, and Keith cringed internally.

"What do I want? WHAT DO I WA-?"

"Cut to the chase." Lotor looked at Keith.

"How DARE you disrespect ME! _THE HEIR OF THE GALRA EMPIRE!_ " Keith heard Pidge talking to herself, but then realized that she was talking softly to everybody over the comms. _Smart, strong and beautiful, a dangerous combination. Wait, did I just think that?_ Keith shook his head.

He acknowledged that Lotor was still talking, but wasn't really interested in what he had to say. He had much bigger things to worry about.

 _Hey Black, I could really use your help right now._ Keith instantly felt a slight tug in his gut, and knew his lion was coming.

5… Keith started walking towards Lotor.

4… "Keith! What are you doing?"

3… Lotor looked at Keith quizzically.

2… Dust was starting to kick up in the distance.

1… Lotor looked to his right.

A light, audible crack was heard as Black bashed her head into Lotor, sending him flying. Keith felt Pidge's jaw drop, and he smirked.

"Wow, you can just call your lion at will? I have to do a little begging and pleading to get Green to come."

"You have to spend more time bonding with your lion." They heard a yelling in the distance, and Keith saw a white speck flying away.

"We won't be seeing him anytime soon. Anyways, can you fly Green with that ankle?"

Keith looked back at Pidge to see her shaking her head.

"I bet you can get Green to fly on her own, and you can fly with me in Black." Pidge nodded her head.

"Alright." Keith watched Pidge slowly close her eyes, and reach out to her lion. _She looks so beautiful._ Keith wasn't going to deny it anymore.

He was head over heels in love with Katie Holt.

Pidge walked out of Black with Keith, with her arm over his shoulder. He was the perfect height to do it, actually. If it had been Lance, he physically wouldn't have been able to do it, same with Hunk and Shiro.

They walked over to the lounge, and when they came in, Lance immediately started talking.

"Keith! How could you just abandon the team?" Keith ignored him and kept walking. Pidge looked over at him and noticed how the scar on Keith's cheek really complimented his whole, _look_.

 _Get it together Pidge._

"Wait, Pidge are you okay?" Hunk asked.

"Nothing really. I just broke my ankle."

"You just broke your ankle! How are you so calm about that, like 'Oh yeah, I have a bone that's poking into my skin, no big deal!'" Lance said. Pidge just rolled her eyes, continuing her walk to the healing pods.

Once they got there, Pidge didn't even bother to change into the healing pod suits. She was so tired, she just wanted to get over it. She barely registered Keith helping her get her tank top off and getting her into the healing pod. As soon as Pidge got into the healing pod, she was fast asleep.

But there was one thing she didn't miss. Right before she closed her eyes, Keith said something.

It looked like he said 'I love you'.

Pidge heard a soft _hiss_! and then she was walking forward. But she took one step, and then was falling.

"You're okay." A familiar voice said. Pidge blearily opened her eyes, and a flash of red streaked her vision.

It was Keith's jacket.

Pidge stepped back, rubbing her eyes, but then she realized something.

She was only wearing a bra.

Keith hadn't really seemed to notice, probably because after she had revealed that she was a girl, she had started just wearing her binder around the Castle. She hadn't really minded then, since it wasn't a bra, but now that it was, it just seemed different.

She decided to let Keith assume it was her binder, since she felt comfortable.

A hair tie solved the problem of her hair being in her face, and she faced Keith.

"Thanks for lending me a hand." She gave a small smile, and started walking away. Pidge walked to her room, and flopped on her bed, wondering if she made the right call.

 _I probably should have put a shirt on_. This thought led to the realization that Lotor had...touched...her, and she hadn't taken a shower. Pidge stumbled around her room, looking for clothes to wear, and her music speaker. In the end, she picked out a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top.

As she ran down the halls to the showers, she replayed the events in her head.

 _He walked over to her, and started taking off each of the armor pieces._

 _"What are you doing?" Pidge asked dangerously low._

 _"Oh nothing." Pidge tried to wriggle her way out of his grasp, but his hold was like iron. His hands traced up her thighs, and she shivered._

 _"So...beautiful." Pidge scoffed._

 _"Really Katie. You are very beautiful." Lotor moved his hand up to her chest._

 _"Stop..stop...STOP!" She screamed. Lotor looked up at her. There were tears in her eyes, and she was tugging at her bonds more violently._

 _"Oh, you want me to stop? Too bad." Pidge started trying to identify the knot holding her hostage._

Tears were running down her face, and she looked up, realizing that she had arrived at the showers. She darted inside, hoping that nobody had seen her. She walked over to her bright green door, opened it up, and locked it.

She barely was aware of her movements as she turned onto autopilot.

Turn on the water to hot.

Set clothes down.

Strip down.

Turn on speaker.

Pidge felt the water, and it was scalding.

Perfect.

She put the speaker on full volume.

She stepped in, liking the feel of the hot water hitting her back. She started to scrub, everywhere.

Her arms.

Her legs.

Her chest.

All traces of him needed to be gone, on a cellular level.

 _He walked over to her, and started taking off each of the armor pieces._

 _"What are you doing?" Pidge asked dangerously low._

 _"Oh nothing." Pidge tried to wriggle her way out of his grasp, but his hold was like iron. His hands traced up her thighs, and she shivered._

 _"So...beautiful." Pidge scoffed._

 _"Really Katie. You are very beautiful." Lotor moved his hand up to her chest._

 _"Stop..stop...STOP!" She screamed. Lotor looked up at her. There were tears in her eyes, and she was tugging at her bonds more violently._

 _"Oh, you want me to stop? Too bad." Pidge started trying to identify the knot holding her hostage._

Pidge was sure that there were other girls who had it much worse than her, but just the _idea_ , made her want to puke her guts out, but something along those lines actually happened.

To her.

The nerd, the freak, the girl nobody wanted to play with, the weakling, the short one.

Why her?

The loser, the nobody, the mad scientist, the lame-o, the unpopular one.

Why did Lotor have to scar her? Why did she have to love somebody she could ever have? Why did she have to be smart? Why did she have to be short?

 _Why was she alive?_

Pidge sobbed, dropping to her knees, not being able to tell her tears from the water.

 _People say you have to love yourself before you love someone else._

 _Bullshit._

Pidge cried until she had no tears left, and the water ran cold. She stood up shakily, and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower.

Her skin was red and raw, but she still felt tainted by Lotor's touch.

It was like super glue sticking to her. _And she couldn't get it off._

She could still smell his scent on her skin, or maybe she was going crazy.

Pidge picked up her scented lotion and rubbed it all over her skin, trying to drown out Lotor.

She put on her clothes, and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was short, nerdy, unpopular, and absolutely in love with the one person she could never have.

Keith.

At least her skin was now his favorite color.

Pidge tossed her new shorts into the garbage.

She wouldn't have been able to wear them, let alone look at them.

She walked outside, closing her door, and started walking straight to Green's hangar. She knew that if she ate, she would just heave back up a couple hours later.

Pidge needed to work on her plan to save Matt anyways. Hunk had told her he had fixed the computer, so now she could memorize the guard patterns from hacked footage, and study the blueprints of Central Command.

But she knew with her luck, she would run into someone.

And she did.

Keith.

She hadn't meant to run into him. She was just so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see him.

"Sorry," she mumbled, and kept walking.

"Hey Pidge! Wait up!" He jogged over to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great, thanks." She hoped that he didn't notice how red her skin was, or her puffy eyes. She was trying to keep her hair in her face in order to avoid either of these scenarios.

But karma was just really against her.

"Pidge seriously, why aren't you looking at me."

"I am looking at you." Keith walked in front of her, and stopped. _Oh no._

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you're fine." So she looked up at him.

"I'm fine." She walked around him, and started jogging towards Green's hangar.

Great, now he was probably going to ask questions, and then of course she couldn't tell him, that would be like social suicide.

She was supposed to be the nerdy, upbeat girl that everybody went to when they needed something fixed.

She heard fast footsteps coming towards her, and started running towards Green's hangar.

"Pidge! Please wait!" Pidge stopped, and turned around.

And there was Keith, running after her.

Keith.

With his black hair, his mullet, his stupid red jacket that only went down halfway.

Keith.

"What do you want Keith?"

"What's wrong?" he asked. Pidge felt tears coming up, but she forced them down.

"You want to know what's wrong? Fine I'll tell you what's wrong! Lotor _touched me_. That's right. You heard me. My brother is being held in the Galra's most guarded prison, and _there's nothing I can do about it!_ " Pidge stormed away into Green's hangar, and closed the door.

She had never really said the truth out loud, so she turned up some random song, and started to cry.

Keith stood there, shocked.

 _Lotor...did what?_ The next time Keith saw that bastard he was gonna whack him so hard that he would forget his name.

Keith heard music blast out of Green's hangar, and then he heard muffled sobbing.

 _Pidge_. Keith knew that she had made it clear she didn't want to see him, but he knew from experience that shutting people out of not the way to cope with pain.

So he pressed the door button, walked in, and looked around. It wasn't hard to find her.

Pidge was crying under her desk, and Keith walked over.

He didn't show his affectionate side much, but when he did, it was for something, or perhaps _someone_ , very important.

Keith crouched down, and wrapped his arms around Pidge.

If he had known what had happened to her, he wouldn't have left her alone.

Pidge didn't even seem to mind anymore. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shirt. He rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe." Pidge eventually calmed down and fell asleep on his chest.

So Keith laid there with Pidge, his arms wrapped around her.

 **Annnnd that's a wrap folks! Have I mentioned that I LOOOVEEEEEE reviews? They absolutely make my day! Sorry this chapter is a day late, I wasn't really having a lot of creative juices flowing in my brain yesterday. Here are the review responses:**

 **KatThings: Yeah, I did. I really love your profile picture! :)**

 **Baby Bug: Thank you! I try my best! Let me know if you liked this chapter!**

 **Laylamcphail5: I'm glad these chapters are up to snuff! If you want to see something else particular, just let me know and I'll work it into the story.**

 **BDemon1995: I'm glad you liked it! BTW, did you follow me on Wattpad? Just curious! ;)**

 **Fandomcraz: I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger! I do try my best to make these chapters good! Thanks!**

 _ **ALRIGHT GUYS I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE SOMETHING SPECIFIC IN THIS STORY THEN JUST COMMENT IT AND I WILL TRY AND MAKE IT WORK!**_

 _ **I hope you guys liked this chapter! I be back with another chapter next Saturday or Sunday! BUUUUEEEE!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Cringey Ankle

**WHAT IS UP GUUUUYYYYSSSSS! :) (im pretty hyper rn, I just ate lots and lots of my halloween candy for some odd reason...) yes, this is an update, so I AM BAAAAACCCCKKKK! Thanks to rilkey, Guest, , Guest, Sophie, and BDemon1995 for reviewing! And noooooooooooooowwwww, onto ze story!**

* * *

Pidge woke up to a crack of thunder, and she bolted straight up. A bright flash bounced around her room from her window, and Pidge cowered under the covers. She sniffled, and her face felt wet. She reached up to touch her face as she remembered what happened.

 _Oh my god._

Pidge hid her face in her hands, hoping that it would hide her from ever having to see Keith again. She had just confessed all of her problems to _Keith,_ of all people.

 _And she thought she was making the lives of other people easier._

Pidge looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. It read 12:07.

Lightning cracked again, and Pidge accidentally screamed. She was shaking uncontrollably, and she was crying. Again.

 _"You're such a crybaby!" A glob of mud thrown by somebody made it's way to her face._

 _"Nerd!"_

 _"Freak!"_

 _"Loser!"_

Pidge remembered those time vividly. Kids would pick on her because she was smarter.

If only they could see her now.

How weak, and utterly broken she was.

Pidge leaned against the wall, shoving her headphones on to drown out the thunder crackling in the sky. When she was younger, Pidge had actually loved to go out in thunderstorms and watch the thunder crack on the ground.

But that changed ever since that day.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Katie slowly opened her window and felt rain hitting her face. It was soothing. She slipped outside and left a tiny gap so she could open the window when she got back. The rain hit her face, and she relished it for a bit. This was the only time she could get out when the other kids weren't there._

 _She jumped off of the roof and flipped in the air just for a little bit of dramatics. She landed with a practiced efficiency and started walking._

 _Katie's rain slicker was keeping a lot of the rain out, which was good. If she got sick, then she would have to explain to her mom why she was sick, and why she was so wet._

 _She started jogging a little bit faster and was heading into the woods that was right by her house. When she and Matt were younger, they had built a strong mud and stick house, and she always went there during the thunderstorms. Later on, their dad had even gotten little windows installed into the house to make it feel more comfortable. It was like a home away from home._

 _Katie was almost there. It was just below a little hill, and she was almost at the base of the hill. She always went inside and liked to watch the thunder strike down._

 _But what happened next was a nightmare._

 _Katie started walking up the hill when she thought she saw some figures standing at the top of it. She dismissed it as some branches. But when she got to the top, it wasn't just some branches._

 _Before long, they had her pinned down._

 _They aimed rocks, sticks, mud, and words at her. She tried to get away, but they were too strong. Once they finished they left her there, with her scrapes and bruises, and bloody nose._

 _She just laid there for a while, too sore and weak to get up. Once she had enough strength, she slowly made her way up and dragged herself to the mud house. She grabbed the first-aid kit and started fixing herself up. She was so tired afterward that she didn't have the energy to make it back to the house. She fell asleep on the floor._

 _FLASHBACK END_

The memories were so painful, sometimes she just wished she could forget them. But she couldn't, not in a million years. Pidge saw a flash of thunder outside her window, and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on the music blasting through her headphones.

She couldn't stay in her bedroom any longer.

Pidge slowly walked out, and tiptoed through the halls, over to the kitchen. She flipped on the lights, and rummaged around in the food preserver, looking for some to get her mind off the horrible memories.

She eventually found a gallon of Dean's Moose Track's ice cream that she had gotten while they were on Earth. Her mom had insisted she take some since it was always her favorite as a kid.

Pidge took out the whole gallon, deciding to just eat right from the container. Ice cream always helped her calm down. Her only regret was that she had only gotten one gallon since she knew that she was going to eat the whole thing tonight.

She grabbed a spoon from the utensils drawer, sat down, and started eating.

As she ate the sugary treat, Pidge tried to busy herself with other things to get her mind off of everything that had happened. Her headphones were blasting her favorite kind of music, alternative rock.

Her fingers were busy typing up a plan to get Matt out of Central Command.

Eat a spoon of ice cream, type up another way.

That was how her night went.

She occasionally would daydream about what might have happened tonight. Things like Keith coming to comfort her since he heard her scream, or staying the night with her because she was scared.

Fantasies. Things that happened in stereotypical stories with characters like the girl next door.

Pidge was so immersed in her work that she didn't even look at the time.

She didn't even notice when Keith walked into the kitchen at 10:42, already dressed and apparently from the training deck.

The only thing that Pidge was worried about was the fact that there was only a little bit of ice cream left. She examined the document she had made on her computer, feeling satisfied with the plan she had come up with. It was a good solid plan in her mind. Now she just needed somebody to go over it just make sure. The best person she could come up with was Keith since he was pretty good at making plans.

And he was right there.

Pidge had already forgotten about her embarrassment with Keith, so when he tapped her shoulder, she eagerly took her headphones out, ready to ask him what he thought of her plan.

But Keith talked before she could.

"Pidge, how long have you been up?" She bit her lip, wondering if she should just tell him, or lie.

"A while." Keith stared at her with his deep violet eyes, and she counted up the hours in her head.

"Um, 10 hours." Keith's eyes bulged out of his eye sockets, and she winced.

"10 hours!?" Pidge rolled her eyes and spooned out another thing of ice cream.

"You need to sleep! Why didn't you sleep?" Pidge froze, trying to think of a quick, nonchalant answer.

"I-um, well, you see..." Words escaped her mind as her brain froze.

 _Of all the moments for my brain to freeze, it had to be now?_

"Pidge, be honest with me. Why didn't you sleep?" Pidge felt like Keith's violet eyes were staring into her soul, and she couldn't lie to him.

"Lightning." She mumbled. She broke eye contact and put another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, savoring the last few bites of her beloved ice cream.

"Pidge, why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Why would I tell anybody? Everybody else was asleep, and I didn't want to disturb them. I found my own way to be efficient, and to be productive." Pidge turned her computer around for Keith to see that she _had_ actually gotten things done.

"That's not what I mean Pidge. You can't bottle up your feelings forever, they'll just build up. Trust me, I would know." Keith looked at her sincerely.

"If you ever need anybody to talk to, you can talk to me y'know." Pidge felt her cheeks heat up, and she looked away as Keith left the room. Her heart was beating fast, and she shoved the last spoon of ice cream into her mouth, trying to suppress the heat in her face.

 _Damn it! Why does he always make me feel this way?_

Pidge closed her computer, completely forgetting about showing Keith her plan. She dumped the empty ice cream gallon into the garbage and slipped her headphones back on. She was walking somewhere; she didn't know where.

She ended up in front of her room, and she walked in. She set her computer down and switched her headphones from her computer to the iPod that she brought back from Earth.

She went back out of her room, her door closing with a satisfying _whoosh!_ as she set off on her adventure of all the hallways in the Castle of Lions. She took some random turns as she set her music on, trying to block out her thoughts.

Pidge put her hands behind her head as she was walking, wondering what Keith was doing at the moment.

There was a fork in the path, and she did eenie-meenie-miny-moe, ( **a/n: idk if i spelled that right...),** which landed on left, so she turned left. There were no rooms in the hallway, which was confusing, but there was floor as far as the eye could see, so she closed her eyes with her hands behind her head.

 _Keith's eyes are so pretty. Like a deep-colored amethyst._ Pidge liked the way her new high-tops clacked against the Castle floors, it made her feel so cool.

But then she knew that she made a mistake.

Once second there was the floor beneath her foot, and then next there was nothing. Pidge's eyes ripped open and she let out a high-pitched scream that pierced through the empty hallway.

Pidge tumbled down the stairs, hitting her elbows and knees over and over.

From what she could remember, there had only been hallway, but no stairs.

And it seemed that they just kept on coming.

As Pidge tumbled down the stairs, they finally ended, but at the end, Pidge landed weirdly on her ankle, and she felt a snap, and then white-hot pain flared up in her ankle and lower leg.

She whimpered and landed with a final thud, and her headphones fell off her head.

Pidge just kind of laid there for a bit, too done with her life at the moment to try and even get up. She looked down at her ankle once and then looked back since her ankle was twisted weirdly.

She didn't even know where she was in the Castle, she didn't have her comms, and there was no way she would be able to walk with her ankle. She didn't even know if it was twisted or broken, but she thought it was broken since she heard a distinct snap.

There was a pulsing pain in her ankle, and it was pretty uncomfortable. She had no idea how she was going to get back to her room.

"Is anybody out there!?" She yelled. All she could hear was her voice echoing down the hallways.

 _Guess not._ Pidge took some tie to look around her surroundings. It was literally just a stairway into an empty room. Nothing good to help her get out here. Pidge thought for a minute, then came up with an idea that might work.

 _Green?_ Pidge waited for a couple seconds then felt the connection between them buzz.

 _What is it, my Paladin?_

 _Um, I'm in a bit of a sticky situation. Could you send somebody to help me?_

 _Of course my Paladin._ Pidge felt the connection cut off. She thought that Green was going to tell her who she sent, but apparently not.

Pidge waited and waited. She eventually felt like a damsel in distress, which was the worst type of feeling to have when you were a girl. So Pidge tried to haul herself up to her feet and eventually did, after many painful tries.

She put her headphone around her neck, and her iPod into her jeans pocket as she leaned against the wall for support. Slowly but surely, she made her way to the stairs. Pidge leaned down and got into a sitting position on the stairs. Using her good foot, she scooted up the stairs.

Not the most efficient, but definitely reliable.

Once she made it up the stairs, Pidge decided that she didn't need to stand up to transport, she could just scoot her way down the hallway.

So she did.

It took her a while, (2 hours and 37 minutes, but it wasn't like she was counting or anything) but she eventually made it to the main part of the Castle. Her ankle throbbed, but she kept going. Whoever Green had called, they weren't very reliable.

When she was almost to her room, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to take a break since her good leg was sore was scooting for so long.

 _Hey Green, who was it that you sent to get me?_ The connection buzzed.

 _I sent Black's Paladin of course. You two seem to have a special connection._ And with that, Green cut off their connection, leaving Pidge a bumbling mess.

 _Keith, huh? I would've thought he'd have found me by now._ Pidge rolled her eyes. He was probably in the training deck and didn't feel like dealing with Pidge problems. No big deal.

Pidge starting scooting her way to her room, where she had a first aid kit.

 _Stupid ship._ She would have thought that there was some super advanced first aid kit where you just scan an injury and it heals or something, but noooo, Altean first aid kits were actually worse than Earth ones, with bandages that were itchy, and things that were like band-aids, except you had to lick it to get it to stick, like a stamp.

Pidge finally made it to her room, but she needed to press the button to get in. She _also_ needed to a password which she had just installed a couple of days ago when it was made clear to her that people could just come into her room at any given time, regardless of whether or not they had her permission.

Pidge groaned at just the mere thought of getting up. It sounded painful.

Nonetheless, it was something that she had to do, and it needed to be done quickly so that she could set her ankle.

So, (reluctantly) Pidge used her hands to help her get into a one-legged crab walk, and from there, she hoisted herself up into a standing position. The only bad thing about this was the fact that when she was getting up, she banged her ankle into the wall, which hurt like hell.

Once finally in her room, Pidge grabbed the crappy Altean first aid kit and sat down on her bed. As she looked closer at her ankle, she realized that it was twisted the wrong way, and it just _hurt_ looking at it.

But, she had to set it.

So, she put her hands on either side of her ankle and braced herself.

 _3, 2, 1._ The crunch of bones could be heard as they snapped back into place. Pidge let out a scream. Sure, she had expected it to hurt, but she didn't expect it to hurt like _that._

She was left panting, **(because of the pain, you dirty-minded people. also im not sure if that's how you set an ankle, never done it before, so don't come for me.)** and in much pain.

Pidge opened the first-aid kit and took out the bandages that were in there. Then she carefully put some lotion on her ankle so that bandages wouldn't be too itchy, then wrapped the bandages around her ankle.

"PIDGE!" Said girl heard a banging on her door, which scared her to death.

"Who is it?"

"It's Keith! Black said Green said you needed help, and I also heard a scream that sounded like you. " Pidge blushed and looked away from the door, even though Keith probably couldn't see her.

"Keith, I called for help 3 hours and 17 minutes ago, and you come now?" Pidge totally wasn't keeping track of the time.

"Just let me in and I'll explain." Pidge looked around for something to throw at the door. She didn't really feel like getting up to push the button, so she finally found an old sneaker that was too small, and aimed for the small button.

She missed.

"Sorry, give me a second." She looked around for something else to throw. She settled upon asking one of the fluffy things from the trash planet to press the button.

It did.

The door slid open to reveal a panting, red'faced Keith, which was highly unusual since he was always calm, cool and collected.

Keith walked in, and looked at Pidge, then looked at her foot, and then looked back at her.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was walking down some random hallways, and I wasn't paying attention, and I fell down a flight of stairs."

"You what!?"

"Would you like me to repeat it?" Keith rolled his eyes as he stepped closer. Pidge could feel her heart beating faster, and heat rushing to her cheeks.

Keith leaned down to look at her ankle and gently touched it. She grimaced, and he looked up.

"I think I broke it since when I got a closer looked at it, it was twisted at a 90-degree angle." He visibly winced, and then said:

"Yeah, that's definitely a break." He stood up, and then looked at her in the eye.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to help you." Pidge was sure she was the color of Red by now.

"No, really, um, it's fine." He let out a breath, then walked out of her room.

"I hope you feel better soon!" And with that, Keith sent her heart into hummingbird mode.

* * *

 **Okay guys, that's a wrap! I think this story will have 20 chapters in all, so yeah. Here are the review responses:**

 **rilkey: Your welcome! Kidge is such an underrated ship, but it's my fave ship in voltron, i feel like it should get more love.**

 **Guest: Thanks so much! I really warms my heart that you like my fanfic and my technique!**

 **Guest: :)**

 **Sophie: It's here! And then the next chapter should be coming out next weekend, but it might be a bit delayed since it's my birthday on thurday, (11/15)**

 **BDemon1995: Yes, you did! Thanks, I was hoping that it was good, since I felt like it was kind of rushed.**

 **SOOOOO like I responsed to Sophie, my next chapter will be a little bit late, (maybe a monday evening post?) since it's my birthday on thursday! 11/15, turning 13, yay! Thank you guys so much for all your reviews, they mean SOOOOOOOO much to me! Have a nice three-day weekend, and BUUUUUEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sudsy Keith

**hello my people! how are you guys doing on this lovely, cold chicago day, (or wherever you live)? while i am writing this, im still 12, but when you guys are reading this, i am 13! yay :) i have a good 2 hours of writing time since i have a sub in science today. thanks to Laylamcphail5, Anonymous, and Luna Ark for reviewing! your responses will be on the bottom. enjoy!**

* * *

Pidge put a hand to her chest, feeling her heartbeat going wild. Suddenly, a streak of red bolted into her room, and she was suddenly being carried. Her first instinct was to kick the person, but she looked up just in time to see...Keith.

"Keith...what are you doing?" He smirked at her.

"I'm taking you to the healing pods of course." Pidge's eyes bulged out, and she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"It's just a broken ankle! I'm not suffering a life-threatening injury Keith!" He rolled his eyes.

"Pidge, it's a broken ankle. A broken ankle takes at _least_ six weeks to heal, and even then, it's a little tender. We need you to be in tip-top shape for Voltron." This time is was Pidge who rolled her eyes. What complete, and utter _bull._

They entered the infirmary, and Pidge tried to get out of Keith's grasp, _one, last, time._ But it was useless. All of Keith's training really paid off since he had really strong arms. Not that she had noticed or anything.

Keith put her down, and she looked at him. But not just looked, she stared. And not just stared, but that stare that your best friend gives you when they know that you've messed up.

Keith couldn't help but think of everything he had done in the last 24 hours. He had trained, slept, eaten, trained, he hadn't done anything wrong. So, being the stubborn guy that he was, he stared _back_ at Pidge, which was a bad idea.

She tackled him.

Or at least she tried to.

It hurt like hell for her, but it was so worth it to see the surprised look on Keith's face. But before she knew it, his training kicked in, and he caught her.

"Party pooper,"

"Yeah right, you were trying to tackle me with a broken ankle, which was actually a good idea, since now you _really_ don't have a way out." pidge analyzed her situation and thought to herself. She came up with a plan to get herself out of there. If her calculations were correct, Keith was going through puberty, just like her.

Pidge leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Keith's face immediately went red, and his arms loosened their grip on her. It was only for a second, but a second was all that she needed.

Pidge leaped out of his grasp, and she rolled on the ground. She summoned her bayard into her hand, and she used the grappling hook to hook onto the door. She flew through the air, and landed on the other side of the door, a little wobbly, but okay.

 _I can't believe that actually worked!_ It was actually a great feat, considering that she did all of this with a broken ankle. She used her grappling hook to get to her room, and it was surprisingly efficient. It also made her feel like she was in the Jungle Book, and she was swinging around the jungle like Mogly.

She eventually made it to her room, and she punched in the code, and the doors opened with the usual, but satisfying _whoosh!_ Her room was, (as per usual) a mess. But she liked it that way. But first things first, Pidge needed to change into some clean clothing.

It pained her to know that the last time she took a shower was right after the Lotor incident. She didn't think there would ever be enough showers in her lifetime to rid her skin of that man's touch.

Pidge looked into the bag that held the clothing she had gotten with Allura, and eventually found some acceptable sweatpants and a bright green sweatshirt. She grabbed her undergarments and then headed for the showers. It wasn't too hard to walk since she had mastered the art of walking with only one foot.

Pidge opened the door to the showers and stopped to look at all of the different colors of the doors. Orange for Coran, pink for Allura, red for Keith, green for her, blue for Lance, yellow for Hunk, and black for Shiro.

It was a rainbow of colors.

Pidge still remembered when Lance had suggested that they paint the shower doors to their favorite color. It was an amazing day. They had painted their doors, and then they had dipped each of their hands into their paint, and they had put their handprints, (and their age) on the floor. It was cheesy, but it was so worth it.

After that, they had a paint fight, and so on everyone's doors, there were splotches of other people's colors.

Pidge loved it.

She opened her mostly green door and stepped inside. She didn't know about the others, but later in the day, she had taken her can of green paint and customized the inside of the bathroom as well. She had carefully painted computers and her favorite Earth phrases in Altean all over the walls and cabinets. Some of them dripped green paint, and it reminded her of the graffiti back on Earth.

She even missed that.

Pidge shook her head, ridding her mind of any other remaining thoughts. She dropped her clothes into the corner of the room, and she turned on the shower. She put her fingertips underneath the water and waited until the water was warm. She stripped down, careful not to disturb her ankle. She then took off the bandages covering her ankle and stepped into the shower.

The warm water hit her back, and she let out a sigh.

It felt nice.

Today, she felt that she deserved the be pampered. Pidge took out the special mint shampoo and conditioner she had secretly gotten from Earth and rubbed the shampoo into her head. It foamed up and made her scalp tingle in a great way.

Overall, it felt _great._

She rinsed out the shampoo in her hair and replaced it with conditioner. Pidge gently ran her hands through her hair, taking all the knots out. She didn't really feel like thinking; for once, her brain was fried.

She just kind of stared at the wall, examining the tiny pebbles built into it. Once all of the knots were out of her hair, she leaned her head back and rinsed out the conditioner.

She washed her body, then turned off the shower. She stepped out and wrapped an extra fluffy towel around herself. Pidge looked in the mirror at her reflection, and then looked to the right.

When she and Allura had been in the Space Mall, Allura had insisted that they buy some Altean makeup. She had taught Pidge what each thing did, and it was actually pretty close to Earthen makeup. Allura had gotten Pidge foundation, eyeshadow, mascara, and eyeliner.

Before Pidge could change her mind, she got started.

She applied a little bit of eyeliner, leaving off the wing, and then applied mascara. She took the lip balm that she had found in the care package from her parents, (they gave it to her when the Paladins had visited Earth) and applied some.

 _There. Now I should really look more feminine._ It wasn't that Pidge was ashamed, it was just sometimes, the guys always treated her like, well... a guy. **(OMG, i just remembered that i've never had romelle in here, except for in like the first chapter when allura mentions her. omg im so sry)**

It wasn't like she didn't like them, she did, it's just that they never treated her like they treated Allura _or_ Romelle. They always treated her differently.

Pidge slipped on her sweatpants and sweatshirt and dumped her dirty clothing down the clothing chute. She had programmed robots at the end of every clothing chute to clean their clothing and then send it back up. It was a pretty good system if she had to say so herself.

Pidge walked out, but then remembered that she had forgotten to wrap up her ankle again.

 _Oh well. Just gives me a reason to swing around the hallways._ Pidge smiled inwardly and got out her bayard. She shot it to the corner of the hallway fork and flew forward.

After a while, Pidge got to her room. She punched in the code and entered. But what really surprised her was the Keith that was sitting on her bed.

"Pidge,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"NO,"

"Yes,"

"No. How did you get in my room?" Keith sighed and looked at her. He was giving her that _stare_ again, the one where it felt like his violet eyes could stare into her soul.

"You should hide your hand when punching in that code. I didn't think I would have to do this Pidge, but you leave me no other choice." In an instant, Keith was behind her, and then the next thing she knew, he had hit her in the head.

Falling, falling, falling.

Black.

Falling into Keith's arms.

"Wheramiwhahapped?" She blearily said. She stumbled around, but Keith's arms locked her into place.

"I took you to the healing pods." Pidge eyes had been open, but when he said that, they snapped open all the way.

"What?" Keith rolled his eyes.

"Calm down. I told Allura about what happened, and she agreed that you should get into a healing pod. It was for your own good."

"Whatever." Pidge saw that she was still in her sweatpants and green sweatshirt, and she smiled. At least she didn't have to change out of the stupid skintight healing pod attire.

She looked down at her ankle, just to see how it was. It actually looked pretty good, and she rolled it around. Perfect.

"You were right," Pidge mumbled, looking down at her feet. She had thought that Keith hadn't heard her, so she started walking towards the door, but she stopped when she heard Keith's voice.

"Say that again, louder," Pidge rolled her eyes. She rarely told anybody they were right, and this was a trick that Matt would always pull back at home.

"You were right," She said in a normal voice.

"Louder,"

"You were right!" She said, a little louder this time.

"Louder,"

"YOU WERE RIGHT!" She shouted.

"That's right." Keith smiled at her, and she glared at him. She looked around for anything to throw at him. She found a bucket of soapy water sitting nearby from when Coran and Lance had been doing the weekly chore of cleaning the healing pods.

Quick as a mouse, Pidge ran over to the bucket, then chucked the whole thing at Keith. She was surprised that he didn't just step out of the way, due to his extensive training.

Pidge laughed as she saw the soaking, soapy Keith.

He didn't look very happy with her, so she ran. She ran down the hallways, and into Keith's room, and under his bed. There was no way he would think to look in his own room.

Pidge recalled the image of Keith, and she giggled. He had a small frown on his face, making him look like a wet, fluffy puppy.

Pidge thought she heard footsteps, but she dismissed it. If it was Keith, then he would never guess that she was in here.

But she was wrong. She saw feet coming into the room, and she held her breath. It was Keith, she could see his shoes. Suddenly, he stopped, and it was quiet. Too quiet. She knew exactly what was going to happen a second before it actually happened.

So she obviously wasn't prepared when Keith dropped to the floor and yelled, 'BOO!'.

Pidge screamed and scrambled out from under the bed, then latched onto Keith's leg. He looked down confused and tried to walk.

"Do not worry my friends, I have detained the monster. But you must run for your lives!" Keith tried to move his leg around, but Pidge was attached like a koala.

"Pidge, come on!" Pidge was giggling and smiling like a little kid, and she stayed latched onto Keith's leg. That is, until she felt the wetness from the soapy water slowly seeping in her clothes. She yelped and detachted herself from keith, trying to wipe off the soapy water from her clothes.

"Man, that kind of took all the fun out of it." She pouted, and turned her face away from Keith, along with an indignant 'hmph'.

"Oh don't you 'hmph' me!" Pidge slowly opened one eye, and saw keith looking down at her, still dripping with soapy water. Suddenly, Pidge had a wonderful idea.

"Give me your _best_ puppy dog eyes!" Keith gave her a confused stare, and she stared right back at him. After staring for a while, Keith leaned down on his knees, and looked down. Pidge thought she heard him muttering something along the lines of, 'I can't believe I'm about to do this'.

Then he looked up.

His usually, hard, unforgiving violet eyes were soft, and full of puppy-dog emotion. His bottom lip stuck out a little bit.

It was _magical._

Pidge gasped, and stuck hands to pinch to his cheeks.

"See, this is what's behind that cold wall. A sweet, puppy-dog."

She had to admit, it was quite a sight to see Keith, the leader of team Voltron giving her puppy-dog eyes. It was very rare to catch him like this; caring. Of course he did show his care in other ways, but he never showed it so raw and emotional. He had made a wall between him and the rest of humanity, to protect himself from hurting again, like when his mom and dad went away.

His face went back to normal, and Pidge giggled.

"See, that's more like the Keith we know." Pidge stood up, and and tapped her finger on top of his head. She walked out without another word.

Keith looked back at Pidge as she exited the room.

 _Damn._

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for teeeeedayyyy! Sry this update took so long, i had some appendisitis, (idk how to spell that) soooo yeh. Here are the review responses:**

 **Laylamcphail5: I hope that you liked the part I put innnnnn! Thx, it meas a lot!**

 **Anonymous: Thx so much! 3**

 **Luna Ark: Omg i LOVE your reviews! They make me sooo happy! 3**

 **Thz so much everyone for reviewing and giving support on this story! I 3 you guys soooo much! The next chapter will be up within a week, I promise. (unless i get some sort of weird virus and die or something, but that's a fat chance) soooo thx! BUUUUUEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Anxiety Attack

**Thanks to Angle1234, LaylaXIII, Sophie, HybridQueen, Dragon brand, Archer Avalon, bja133 for reviewing!**

* * *

Pidge immediately flopped onto her bed. Her actions from before were what surprised her. Sure, she liked Keith, but to be so brave as to peck him on the cheek?

Astonishing.

Pidge sighed as she flipped over on her back.

 _Puppy eyes? Who am I kidding?_

Pidge always daydreamed when she was younger about her 'perfect' love life. How she would meet her true love in high school.

It would be pouring rain, and she would have her finals paper in her soaked backpack. She would take it out, and then throw it to the side. She would lean against a wall and start crying as rain poured on her.

Then an umbrella would come over her head, and she would look up, and a handsome teenager would offer to walk her home, and she would agree. She would shyly thank him, and they would start dating a couple of months later.

Bullshit.

Love was hard. It as a whirlwind of emotions that she couldn't control; she would try and pick out emotion from the whirlwind, but then it would whip out of her hand just as fast. Love was overwhelming; it was sometimes too much

Sometimes Pidge justed wanted to run away; away from life, from love, from Voltron.

She knew it wasn't the right thing to think, but she couldn't help it. It was a lot to have on her shoulders.

But most of all; Matt.

Pidge was forgetting about him; he was suffering every day that she spent relaxing, and she couldn't bear it. Pidge needed to do something, even if she had to do it alone. She knew that everybody would want to go slow since it was one of the largest prisons in the Galra Empire, and if she was lucky, they would probably have a rescue mission in 2 months.

Pidge wasn't sure if she could bear it all.

And the moments she had just had with Keith complicated her emotions even more. She had no idea what she was supposed to feel right now, and it was just... _frusturating._ She had no words to really describe what she was feeling.

She felt her tears well up in her eyes, but she held them back.

Well, until she couldn't hold it anymore.

She felt tears spill over onto her cheeks, and roll down the sides of her cheeks.

Sobs wracked her body, and her vision grew blurry.

She rolled over and stuffed her head into her pillow, muffling the loud sobs.

 _Matt._

His blood was pouring out of his mouth, because of her.

 _Matt._

His teammates were suffering because of her.

 _Matt._

 _Matt._

 _Matt._

 _Matt._

Pidge felt something running down her chin. She sat up and touched her fingertips to her chin.

 _Red._

 _Red._

 _Red._

 _Red._

 _Red._

 _Red._

 _Red._

It was all red. The blood, Matt's blood.

Pidge stumbled out of her bed, and out into the hallway. Her stomach was churning, and the blood was pouring, pouring, pouring from her mouth.

Red, red, red.

She ripped open the door to the bathrooms and the door to her bathroom. She held her hand over her mouth, trying to hold it in until she at least reached the sink.

The red was dripping on the floor.

It was red.

Red like blood.

Pidge reached the sink, and wretched. It was probably last nights dinner, and her breakfast too. She didn't even want to look, and once she was done, she turned on the faucet. Pidge peeked her eyes open, and all she saw in the sink was red.

Her eyes widened, and she stumbled back, trying to erase the bloody sight from her mind.  
Her legs hit something solid, and she tumbled backward. She heard loud splashes, and she saw it.  
Red.  
Red.  
Red.  
It was all around her.  
It was drowning her.  
A shriek was ripped from her lips, and Pidge covered her eyes. It was too much.  
All of the red.  
It was Matt's.  
Pidge heard footsteps; running.  
They were coming to take her away.  
The red spilled out of the bathtub, and Pidge's lungs constricted. She couldn't breathe. No. No breathing.  
"Pidge?!" Pidge looked up and saw Lance. But then his lips started moving, and the red poured out.  
Pouring  
Out  
Red.  
It gathered on the floor and reached the pool that Matt's blood was making.  
All of their blood; it was on her hands.  
Lance started walking towards her slowly, words and red mixing together into a heap that she couldn't see.  
Her lungs; they were closing up, tighter and tighter.  
Into a knot.  
Was she going crazy?  
The blood, it was everywhere.  
The walls were closing in on her.  
In  
In  
In.  
They were suffocating her.  
Red dribbled down them as they suffocated her. She couldn't feel her lungs, and she saw Lance in front of her.  
He scooped her up, and the walls closed in even more. Now they were pressing in on her sides, and she knew she wasn't going to make it.  
-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-  
Pidge's eyes fluttered open, and she stared at the white ceiling.  
 _How did I get here?_  
But then she remembered.  
The red.  
She shook her head to get the image out of her mind, but it stayed there. She slowly got up from the bed she was laying on. Where was she?  
"Pidge?" Said girl whipped her head towards the voice.  
He was leaning against the doorframe, in all his emo glory, giving her a look that's she didn't feel like deciphering at the moment.  
Keith.  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
"Pidge, you've been asleep for two weeks." Her eyes bulged out of her eye sockets.  
"Two weeks!? What are you talking about?"  
"Lance found you freaking out in the bathrooms after he heard a scream." Pidge's face paled, and she looked down at her feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"Bullshit."  
" _Nothing happened!_ " Pidge was not about to let Keith know about all her insecurities. Not now, not ever.  
She started trembling, as she restrained the sobs building up inside her chest.  
She couldn't talk about this right now. The walls of the white room she didn't know if started closing in on her; they were squeezing her lungs.  
She couldn't breathe, it felt as if a hand was squeezing around her windpipe, slowly crushing her from the inside out.  
A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her, and she clutched onto the person's shirt. The sobs that had been building up in her body were let loose, and tears streamed down her face.  
"I'm...*hiccup*...so sorry!"  
A hand smoothed down the back of her rumpled up hair and whispered into her ear.  
"It's okay. It's all going to be okay, you hear me?"  
Pidge slowly nodded as her tears ran out. She realized that she had totally soaked a patch of Keith's shirt, and a faint red hue immediately dusted her pale face.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I really am a burden! Please forgive me I-"  
"Shut up." Pidge looked up at Keith, surprised at what he had said.  
"I hate it when you talk down on yourself! You are a smart, kind, beautiful girl who should think more highly of herself! I just...ARGH! If you saw yourself the way I did, you would think of yourself as a Queen!" Pidge's face burst out in color as vibrant as the Red Lion.  
"...What?" Keith looked at her with a frustrated look.  
"Pidge! Can't you understand!? I lov-" A loud blaring noise cut off Keith, and Coran's voice played over the speaker.  
"Paladins! Got into your lions! We have a Galra cruiser 'on our tail' as you Earthens would say.  
"We'll talk later!" Keith called as he ran out of the room.  
"W-wait for me!" Pidge had no idea what room she was in, so she decided to follow Keith. She wobbled on her feet, and black spots filled her vision, but she shook her head and they disappeared.  
Pidge ran after Keith, and she found her way to some of the more familiar rooms, she made her way to her lion.  
 _Did he even notice I was following him?_  
She shook the thoughts out of her head and quickly put on her armor over her clothing.  
She climbed into Green, and her lion's voice filled her head.  
 _Are you okay, my Paladin?_  
 _Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go and kick some Galra ass!_  
Pidge flew her lion out into space and saw the others already fighting.  
She needed to catch up to them.  
"What up my people!?" She said into her mic. She needed to be confident.  
"What up Pidge?! You good over there?" Lance asked.  
"Yup!" A couple of battleships headed her way and she blasted through them with Green's laser, but then Pidge watched in slow motion as a battleship flew stealthily behind the Black Lion.  
" _KEITH!_ "  
There was a loud crash.  
-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-  
A/n- Oof, guess who's back, back again. That's right my pals. You guessed it! MUAH! So sorry for not updating sooner, but I have had soooo much stuffs going on in the last few months so I am very sorry my lovelies! I will be writing another chapter very soon sooo stick around for that. Also go and check out my new original story, (exculsively on wattpad) Escaping Totem Place, and also my Soul Eater story, Together Forever. I will also soon be posting a Sakura centric story for Naruto, and also make sure you guys check out my wattpad for an Iida x Fem!Reader for My Hero Acadameia! That story will not be posted on this site since xreader stories are not allowed here. Thanks and BUUUUUEEEE!

Haha jk here are the review responses:

Angle1234: I know right!? I love this ship so much! It's my otp!

LaylaXIII: I'm really glad you liked it! I really appreciate your reviews, they really make me happy! Also, did you cahnge your username? It looks a bit different, lol I notice the strangest things

Sophie: Thanks so much! I really appreciate your reviews and responding to them. Sometimes when people thank me for responding I get super confused because I'm just a super normal person, so it really means a bunch! Thanks so much!

HybridQueen: Thanks! I am planning on doing a confession scene soon, but shhhh don't tell anybody! ;)

Dragon brand: Wow, thanks! I always felt like in the cartoon, it show them all as these super unbreakabe people, but you know what they say, to see who a character truly is, you have to break them! Wow, I sound like a real writer typing that, lol.

Archer Avalon: Thanks so much! I am trying not to move too fast-paced since I did that with my oneshot/twoshot sooo yeah. Also, in the beginning of LD, Keith is Red and Shiro is Black, but then later on in the seasons when Shiro goes missing, Keith switches over to the Black Lion, Lance to the Red, and Allura to Blue. Thanks for your review!

bja133: Thanks a lot!

BUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEE! ;)


	9. Chapter 9: Keith?

"KEITH!" Pidge screamed. She watched in slow motion as the ship shot repeatedly into the head of Keith's lion. A loud explosion rang out in the head of the Black Lion, and Pidge just watched for a moment.

Keith was in there.

Flames exploded from the Black Lion's head, with smoke pouring out of it. Pidge snapped into action and flew the Green Lion towards the Black Lion.

"PIDGE NO!" Hunk screamed.

As Pidge looked out of the window, she could see two Galra fighters trying to sneak up on her.

 _Oh hell to the no._

Pidge activated her blasters and shot at the fighters.

 _Yah yeet bitches._

They exploded, and Pidge kept flying towards the Black Lion.

When she got close enough, Pidge could see the glimpse of red armor in the seat. Her eyes widened as she realized that the flames in the cockpit were surrounding Keith.

 _Keith!_

 _Green, release me from my seat._

 _My Paladin-_

 _Green._ Pidge thought in her assertive tone. She could feel Green's reluctance, but she knew that her lion would let her out. Green knew how much Pidge cared about Keith.

As Pidge shot out into space, her helmet adjusted and pulled the protective glass over her face, providing her with oxygen.

She activated her blasters, shooting her towards the Black Lion. As she made her way closer, she tried to not look into the cockpit, not wanting to imagine the scene that scared her most of all.

She made it to the Black Lion, landing softly on top of the destroyed cockpit. As she looked inside, she could see Keith sitting unconscious in the cockpit. Luckily, the flames hadn't gotten to the seat yet, which meant Pidge could still get him out

She could hear everybody else's distressed voices, but she didn't care at the moment. She muted their pleas for her to stop with the touch of a button.

As she floated near the cockpit, she could feel the flames licking up her suit, and almost engulfing her. The heat was making sweat drip down her back as she unbuckled Keith from his seat.

She was definitely sure that she would struggle a little bit with his unconscious body; she was right.

Her small arms dragged him out of the burning seat and out into space.

As she was dragging him through, she noticed a small fire that was on the edge of his suit.

"GAH!" Pidge picked the place in hopes of putting out the fire, and eventually, it did.

She continued her treck back to her lion, using her jetpack to help speed up the journey. She knew that she was putting a hard situation onto the others, as she had forced them to cover her while she recklessly saved Keith.

I mean sure, it wasn't the best idea she had come up with, but it certainly wasn't the worst either.

No, no, the worst was definitely the time when she and Matt and tried to heat up jalapenos in the microwave with baking soda to see if there would be any sort of chemical reaction.

The old memory helped keep her mind off of the severe injuries that Keith had most likely gotten during the explosion. She was certain that he would not be waking up for at least 48 hours, if not more.

As the hatch into Green opened up for her, her lion immediately showered her with worries that almost reminded her of her mother.

 _My Paladin! What were you thinking? You could have been seriously injured!_

 _I know Green, but...I had to._

Green most likely understood that it was a touchy topic and that Pidge needed some time to think it over.

She grunted as Keith's full weight was suddenly pushed onto her shoulders. Pidge quickly opened the cot that she had built into the side of the wall, and gently laid Keith down on it.

As Pidge unmuted her comms, shouting voices immediately pummeled her mind.

"PIDGE WHAT DID YOU DO!? ARE YOU OKAY?" She immediately came to the conclusion that the screaming voice was Hunk.

"I'm fine, Hunk,"

"FINE!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _FINE!?"_

"Um, I mean that, oh, I don't know, that I'm okay?" She laced her voice with sarcasm as she was speaking. She was sure that everybody else was deathly afraid of what happened to Keith, but if she made it seem like at least _she_ was okay, then maybe they would cheer up.

But why would they care about _her?_

Out of the whole team, it would seem that she was the most expendable.

"Um, HELLO? Is this thing on?" Pidge was jolted back to reality by Lance's loud and tinny voice.

"Because I'm not sure about you, but I'm thinking we should maybe get Keith in one of those tank thingys? Or maybe that just me,"

"It's a healing pod, Lance," Allura said. Pidge could almost hear her rolling her eyes at Lance and his stupidity.

As Lance took out the last couple of Galra fighters, everybody else, (including Pidge), was heading inside of the Castle. As soon as she maneuvered her Lion into its spot, she leaped out of the cockpit and hauled a heavy and passed out Keith onto her shoulders. She lowered the ramp, and walked slowly, being extra careful not drop him, since that would be a serious tragedy.

She saw everybody else slowly coming out of their Lions, but as soon as they saw her, they gasped.

"¿Cómo llevas a Keith? ¡Pesa por lo menos dos toneladas!" (Sorry, I don't speak Spanish so I used Google Translate, forgive me if there are any errors!) Lance continued muttering in Spanish under his breath, while Hunk walked over and carefully took Keith from her shoulders.

Pidge suddenly heaved in big breaths. She hadn't realized how much she was relying on adrenaline before. She was suddenly exhausted and needed a deep tissue massage.

A hand caught her shoulder as she started stumbling down the ramp.

"Pidge." Lance's voice was flat; no emotion in it whatsoever. Even thought Pidge was beyond tired, she looked up at his eyes, wondering what was causing him to be so unusual.

"We need to talk." Her eyes widened as Lance started walking away, which she took as a cue to follow him.

 _What's going on?_

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

MWAHAHAHAHA im so evil imma leave it on a cliffhanger! Unfortunately, the timeline for this story will be coming to a close soon, but no worries! I am going to be creating a various anime x reader book in the very near future! I will include the details of request and such in the book, but you guys will be able to request. (This book will only be available on my Wattpad, so make sure you follow me!)

ALSO, I AM MUCH MORE ACTIVE ON MY WATTPAD SO I WILL POST UPDATES AND SUCH ABOUT THIS STORY ON MY WATTPAD! I LITERALLY FORGOT THAT I HAD THIS STORY ON HERE!

I'll see you guys next week in my next update! Thanks so much for sticking with me throughout this journey!


End file.
